1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method for treating circulatory shock in warm-blooded animals, e.g., humans. More particularly, th present invention is concerned with a method for treating circulatory shock in warm-blooded animals by parenterally administering 3,4-Dipivalyl-.alpha.-[(methylamino)methyl]benzyl alcohol or any of its nontoxic pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The attempted use of catecholamines and specifically 3,4,-Dihydroxy.alpha.-[(methylamino)methyl]benzyl alcohol (epinephrine) in the treatment of circulatory shock is essentially old in the art. However, the practical use of such agents is hardly desirable because of their overwhelming residual effect on the cardiovascular system. That is, administration of such agents, while generally alleviating circulatory shock, also produces, among other things, a cardiac excitatory action manifested by tachycardia, palpitation and an increase in the force of contraction of the heart muscle. Accordingly, it is readily apparent that the use of such agents in the treatment of circulatory shock is not a practical solution to the problem.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,809,714 discloses the subject compounds of the instant invention as adjuncts useful in the treatment of glaucoma and asthma, respectively. No mention or suggestion of the use of such compounds in the treatment of circulatory shock is noted.
It is obviously apparent that a need exists for a catecholamine derivative which not only is capable of alleviating circulatory shock in warm-blooded animals but is also free of the unwanted side effects previously noted.